The present invention is directed to an add-on extension for conventional ladders, as for example ladders used by painters and other home improvement or construction personnel. In particular, the add-on extension ladder in accordance with the present invention is advantageously used in conjunction with conventional two section telescoping ladders.
Typical ladders are exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,715,908; 5,099,952; 5,027,923; 4,607,726; 4,605,100; 4,249,638; 4,143,742; 3,428,417; and Des 380,277.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,478 illustrates a known add-on extension section for a conventional ladder. However, the extension ladder illustrated by this patent is disadvantageous in many respects. Among other things, the conventional ladder with which the add-on extension section is to be used requires significant structural modification to enable it to be effectively coupled to the add-on extension.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an add-on extension section for a conventional ladder, including a two section telescoping ladder, which is simple in construction, inexpensive to produce, and which does not require structural modification to the standard ladder to removably mount the extension section thereto. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description in conjunction with the drawings.